Zatch Bell Fanseries
by The One Named Light
Summary: Behold! A Bakugan Parody! With More than One Crossover!
1. Ep 151A Trasme and the Juvinator

A/N: 'Sup, Subspace Ace here with a New fanfic

A/N: 'Sup, Subspace Ace here with a New fanfic! It's Not the Subspace Emissary you've Come to Know and Love, but hey. That's Why it's a good 'Fic

Nothing.  
Complete emptiness.  
That is what remained after one calling himself the "**Ancient Minister**" destroyed the entire universe. All that remained was himself, a countless amount of lost, wandering souls, and his "perfect empire" called **Subspace**.  
What were his subjects? He doesn't have a specific name for these various creatures. They are formed from a lost soul trapped in an artificial darkness-made vessel. The most common and diverse of his creatures, he calls **Primid**. In any case, these creatures support the Ancient Minister with undying loyalty.

…Actually, another thing endured the universe's end.  
Us. We are a tribe of priests dedicated to the longevity and protection of the universe.  
We have failed, yes, but we are trying our best to find a way to undo what the Ancient Minister has done.  
We are recognized by the shimmering white gloves we wear. These white gloves are the symbol of our clan.  
Also surviving with us were two young boys. They were twin brothers, orphaned at a tender age, and have been raised by us ever since.  
Their names are **Trasme** and **Zyrca**. Trasme wore only one white glove, on his right hand, and so did Zyrca on his left.  
They show great optimism and willpower even in the darkest times. If only we shared that trait…

Interesting thing, actually—when they hit 11, they wanted to train in battle skills. We were surprised, but we allowed them to.  
The training shrine involved almost-lifelike holograms of humanoid beings, which come and attack. It was nothing unlike a simple VR combat program.

The older one, Trasme, went in first.  
There appeared four of the humanoid holograms, or **Fighting Wire Frames**, if that's what to call them. They went at Trasme…and before anyone knew it, he swished his arms side-to-side, summoning two **ripples of energy** pulsating up and around him, striking the Wire Frames and knocking them away.  
Next, one tried to punch Trasme. He just leaned back, darted away in a back flip, and pointed his index and middle fingers like a gun at it. He was surrounded by an **aura image** of what looked like a **big white glove** as those two fingers glowed. Then, the fingers **fired a giant fiery plasma shot**, which tore through the Wire Frame, sending it flying into the **danger boundary**, which is the "ring out" walls of the arena.  
The other three Wire Frames came charging at him. He crouched to avoid one Wire Frame's swinging foot, then swung his open right hand forth. The large aura image of the white glove **grabbed** this one, squeezed it, then slammed it into the other two. He then leapt into all three with his fist forth, smashing into them as if he was **rocketing**, sending them flying past the danger boundary.  
It was incredible! He was almost perfectly balanced on a high scale.

Next, the younger and more docile Zyrca entered.  
Once again, four Fighting Wire Frames appeared. When they came charging at him, his eyes widened in fear…  
And then he charged at the four and swung his left fist to where it whacked all four.  
It seemed when he was confronted by a danger, he would go berserk on enemies, at least until the threat is gone.  
In any case, he gained an aura image of a giant white glove around himself. He then ran forth while motioning his left hand like a walking spider. The aura image started **spider-walking**, trampling the still-weary Wire Frames.  
Then, he raised his left hand and waved it about lightly. The aura image lifted up and scattered **little round bombs**, which pelted the Wire Frames, hammering them with explosion after explosion. He then smashed them all in a swinging kick, knocking them all out of the danger boundary.  
It was after that that he caught his breath and resumed his normal, docile state.

We were really amazed with these boys. They were immensely powerful, yet were able to keep their powers under complete control.  
Fortunately, since the Ancient Minister and his Subspace Army knew nothing of our existence, the boys were safe. We could hope…And we kept that hope since then, for about 2 years.

One recent day, Trasme and Zyrca met up with each other from their walks.  
**Trasme** So, how was your walk?  
**Zyrca** It was fine. But…you won't believe what happened.  
Zyrca held out a small **trophy**. It looked like a small round pink puffball with a cute face and red shoes.  
**Trasme** Is that a…trophy? Where did you find it?  
**Zyrca** That's the thing, Big Bro—see, while I was walking, I saw a small glowing orb in my path. And…when I touched it…it turned into this!  
Trasme was amazed.  
**Trasme** Strange…A similar thing happened with me!  
Trasme showed a trophy that he found—it looked like a short plumber, dressed in blue overalls, white gloves, and a red cap.  
**Trasme** Actually, I found a lot of other ones, but…well, there were too many. They're all at home right now.  
**Zyrca** Same with all my other ones. I must've found…I don't know, about a thousand trophies this way.  
**Trasme** Me too!…Strange…we touched these glowing orbs, and they become trophies…Why is this?

They came and asked one of our sages. He looked at the plumber and puffball trophies, and he had this to say to them.  
**Sage** Hmmmm…Well, perhaps I should tell you what those glowing orbs are. Shall I?  
**Trasme** We can handle it.  
**Zyrca** Yeah.  
**Sage** Very well…Those orbs are actually **lost souls**—ones that didn't survive the end of the universe.  
Trasme and Zyrca almost jumped back.  
**Trasme & Zyrca** Really??  
**Sage** Yes, really. It seems that by coming in contact with the **gloves of our clan**—like the ones you boys wear—they have gained **new bodies**…but it seems that due to the curse of Subspace, the most body they can attain is a trophy form.  
He handed the two trophies back to Trasme and Zyrca.  
**Trasme** Say…We've actually touched a lot of these lost souls and they all became trophies.  
**Zyrca** We have them all at home, and…well, they're taking up a lot of space.  
The sage nodded slightly and went through his things, until he found two cases, and gave one to each brother.  
**Sage** Here—these cases can hold a great multitude of these trophies. I already have several, so you boys can have these.  
**Trasme & Zyrca** Thanks!  
The sage nodded.  
**Sage** You're welcome. And do be careful with them! They are still beings, after all.  
The two boys nodded, and walked home. Little did anyone know that a few miles outside our small village, a Primid scout has seen our homes. He got onto his Roader partner and they sped back to the palace of the Ancient Minister.

Meanwhile, in the Ancient Minister's palace in Subspace, the scout ran tiredly to the Minister.  
**Ancient Minister** Primid! What has you so worked up?  
**Primid Scout** Begging your forgiveness, m'lord. You see…erm…how to describe it…  
**Ancient Minister** Just…tell me what you found.  
**Primid Scout** Oh! Well…it seems something other than you and this empire survived the universe's end.  
The Minister was surprised.  
**Ancient Minister** Surely you jest…!  
**Primid Scout** I-I'm afraid I don't, m'lord.  
The Minister got up from his throne and paced back and forth, worryingly.  
**Ancient Minister** Hmmm…this can't be right…Did you obtain a visual duplicate on them?  
**Primid Scout** Yes, m'lord. Uploading it now.  
The scout held up a snapshot, and it summoned a larger version of it. It showed the village. The Minister looked carefully at the buildings and constructed styles.  
**Ancient Minister** Why these…These are in the architectural styles of…  
**Primid Scout** Of what…?  
**Ancient Minister** …of this one clan…Yes, a clan trying to ensure the universe's survival. Tch! I guess I can't be amazed if they themselves survived…  
**Primid Scout** I see…What now, m'lord?  
The Minister kept pacing, thinking to himself. He then came to a conclusion.  
**Ancient Minister** Scout! Go and report the rest of the Subspace Army. Tell them to launch an all-out attack on this village. Leave no survivors!  
**Primid Scout** Right away, m'lord! Hail Ancient Minister!  
The scout ran off to alert the rest of the Subspace Army of his orders. The Minister then looked off into the empty distance.  
**Ancient Minister** So, you want the universe to live? Hmph. See your consequence!

Meanwhile, Trasme and Zyrca were at their home. They had just finished putting all their trophies into their cases.  
**Zyrca** I hope it's comfy in these. Even if they're stiffed up, I doubt they'd like it if they found it hard to rest in.  
**Trasme** Yeah…Y'know, these trophies were once other people, other beings…you know?  
**Zyrca** Yep.  
**Trasme** You ever wonder if we could still revive the universe, so that these guys wouldn't be stuck like this forever?  
**Zyrca** Isn't that what the clan's trying?  
**Trasme** Exactly.  
**Zyrca** Actually, it's kinda our dream, too. Then none of us would have to look into Subspace's emptiness all the time.  
**Trasme** Yep…Well, right now, we can only hope.  
Just then, the brothers heard screaming outside. They grabbed their cases and went outside. There…

They saw the **Subspace Army**, tearing the village apart. Torching it, crushing it, dicing it, every method was being used to try and destroy the village and its inhabitants.  
**Trasme** Uh oh. C'mon! We gotta fight them off!  
**Zyrca** Right! They want crazy? I'll show 'em crazy!  
Trasme and Zyrca charged forth. But then Zyrca stopped and looked back to the house.  
**Trasme** What?  
**Zyrca** I just remembered! I forgot a few trophies! Be right back!  
**Trasme** Alright, but hurry!  
Zyrca ran back home while Trasme went into the battle. Zyrca found on his bed the few trophies he forgot—a tall green-dressed plumber, a fox-like person, a princess wearing a pink dress, a monkey wearing a red cap and shirt, and a few others. Anyway, he got all those into his case, and then hurried back out to aid Trasme.  
Trasme and his glove image already blasted away a multitude of the Subspace creatures. Zyrca summoned his glove image and joined the fight. They punched, lasered, shot, bombed, slammed, tackled, kicked, chopped, and clobbered these fiends left-and-right.  
After clearing out a very great number, a lot more of the Subspace Army came in. They've already destroyed the whole village. They've defeated everybody. All that remained were Trasme, Zyrca, and their trophies.  
**Trasme** Great…Looks like this is it…  
Zyrca looked to the sides, then put his case into Trasme's hands.  
**Zyrca** No it isn't. You gotta get out of here!  
**Trasme** What do you mean?  
**Zyrca** There's no other way to stop these and ensure your survival. Now hang onto those!  
**Trasme** W-Wait! You don't mean—  
Zyrca's glove image grabbed Trasme, and then threw him to a bright corner of the void, past all the Subspace creatures.  
**Trasme** No wait! Don't!!  
**Zyrca** …Sorry, Big Bro. I have to.  
Zyrca then started glowing wildly in a fiery aura.  
**Zyrca** …farewell…

The next they knew, the Subspace creatures were engulfed in a giant explosion of light energy and fire. This destroyed every single one of them, even freeing the souls that held them captive. Zyrca, however…there was no trace of him left. Not even of the glove on his left hand. He used his whole being and life to defeat this segment of the Subspace Army.  
At a faraway place, Trasme saw this explosion. He didn't know how to respond to this. He was traumatized at the destruction of his home, saddened at the loss of his younger brother, and angered at what the Subspace Army did.  
**Trasme** I don't believe this…  
But then, he looked at the two cases. These contained all the trophies that Trasme and Zyrca collected.  
**Trasme** Hmph. And I thought that the restoration of the universe was possible…  
At those words, the glove on his right hand glowed like crazy. It radiated with a soulful energy. Parts of it seemed nostalgic to him.  
**Trasme** Mementos from the clan…?  
It seemed his glove held in the **collective hopes of the clan** to continue to longevity of the universe. The glow then transferred from his glove and formed something. It appeared to be a sphere of light. It grew and grew and grew…

…until Trasme found himself standing on its surface like a grain of sand on a wide beach. That sphere became a **new world**.  
**Trasme** A world…? I created a world? This…This is amazing!  
He then looked at the cases.  
**Trasme** Hmm. This seems to be a perfect world for these trophies. I wonder if that collected hope can bring them to life…  
He opened the cases, and touched each one with his right hand. All the trophies in each one radiated brightly, and they flew out to different sections of the world. Where they wound up at, they grew from their tiny trophy size to their regular sizes from before the universe ended.

For some time, the trophies lived normal lives. They even took to a sport of **fighting**, inherited from Trasme and Zyrca's combat training. Since their being knocked out involved going immobile, like a trophy, could often be remedied by a tap on the trophy base, it wasn't so barbaric.  
Trasme, however…Nobody has ever seen or heard of him. He must be in hiding, watching over the trophies.

After some time, at the Ancient Minister's palace, a Primid scout made a report.  
**Ancient Minister** You look breathless. Anything wrong…?  
**Primid Scout** Y-Yes actually. It…It seems…well…Come look for yourself!  
At the palace's balcony, the Minister could clearly see it—some sort of world in the brightest corner of the emptiness.  
**Ancient Minister** This…doesn't look right. It seems one of those clan members escaped and managed to make that…  
**Primid Scout** I know, m'lord. Won't this ruin our reputation as the rulers of all that exist?  
The Minister shook his head.  
**Ancient Minister** Hmm heh heh heh…Ohhh, they don't rule anything. We rule everything! We will just have to give its maker the proper punishment…by stealing his new world, piece by piece!  
**Primid Scout** Great idea, m'lord!  
**Ancient Minister** Scout! Report to our research team. Have them design devices that will suck sections of that world into the depths of Subspace.  
**Primid Scout** Right away, m'lord! Hail Ancient Minister!

A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand END LEVEL! Pardon the Script format, it was the only thing I can get off Deviantart


	2. Ep 151B Trasme and the Juvinator

A/N: I am Writing part of the Fanfic, Some bits of other Fanfics are in this fic! Gimmie A Hollah if you own the Bits of Fanfic, This Level is Not gonna be My Writing.

In the early morning, in an empty warehouse outside of Middleton, Shego, wearing her normal green and black jump suit, sat a table reading the local newspaper. With her legs propped up on the table, she flipped through the paper. Behind her, there were sounds of banging metal and sparks. Shego paused in her reading when the sounds behind her stopped.

"I did it, I'm such a genius.", shouted Dr. Drakken while he twirled around in his blue lab coat, holding onto something.

"What did you do, if I had to ask", sighed Shego, knowing this is probably one of his not so thought out plans.

"Well Shego, I've finally came up with a plan to get Kim Possible out of our hair for good", grinned Dr. Drakken with a wide smile, he was so proud of himself.

"And this is different than all the others, how?", asked Shego waving her hand aimlessly around in the air.

Drakken held out his hands and showed what he was hiding , "With this".

In Drakken's hands was a multi-colored ringed pyramid, which resembles a child's plastic toy. The device was his juvenator from when they traveled through time using the 'Time Monkey'.

"Oh great, not that stupid thing again", sighed Shego, placing her hand to her face and shaking her head.

"It is, hey it's not stupid. Well anyways, this time we're going to use it on Kim Possible and I've modified it to go further than before.", explained Drakken holding the device above his head.

"Meaning what exactly?", questioned Shego, mildly interested.

"With it, I'm going to regress Kim Possible back to a fertilized egg and without a womb to go to, she'll be gone for good", grinned Drakken than burst into evil cackling.

"Hmm, that's not a half bad idea for once. One problem, how are we going to use it on her without her dodging it." , said Shego lowering her legs to the floor.

Drakken paused in his cackling and put a finger to his chin, "Hmmm good question, I guess I need to think about that".

Shego just slapped her forehead in defeat.

Later that day and at the Possible house, Mrs. Possible was locking the front door.

"With the twins at their friends house and your father working late tonight, this is the perfect time for some mother daughter bonding.", said Mrs. Possible putting her keys in her purse. She was wearing a white long skirt with matching blouse.

"But mom, this will be sooo embarrassing. I'm 17 and a senior in high school. I can't be seen walking around with my mom, what happens if Bonnie sees me.", pleaded Kim. She was wearing a pink Tee and her blue jeans, with side pockets.

"Now Kimmy, I'm letting you drive with your car and it's perfectly normal for a mother to take her daughter shopping.", smiled Mrs. Possible as she climbed into the passenger side of Kim's car.

Kim sighed and climbed into the driver's side of her car. They backed out of the driveway and headed to the mall. What they did not notice was that a hovering disk floated above them, following them as they went.

"So how you and Ronald getting along?", asked Mrs. Possible making small talk in the car.

"We're doing great mom", said Kim paying close attention to road.

"That's good, are you using protection?"

At that Kim turned beet red and almost hit the brakes, "Moooom".

"Just making sure, I know all about those teenage hormones. I am a doctor you know and was a teenager myself once.", said Mrs. Possible.

Kim turned into the Middleton Mall parking lot and parked the car. She was still slightly red from her mom asking about her intimate relationship with Ron. They walked into the mall and headed to a dress shop. After both of them trying on multiple dresses, they left the store carrying a few boxes.

"Well well what do we have here? Little Kimmy is shopping with her mommy", giggled Shego as she stood in front of the mother and daughter as they left the shop.

"Shego, I wouldn't talk. At least I wear a variety of clothes, like how long are you just going to wear that ugly green jump suit anyways.", shoot back Kim, who gave her boxes to her mother to hold.

At that Shego growled and attacked Kim, Shego's hands were glowing green with energy as she swung at her. Kim on the other hand dodged each swing with the grace of a cheerleader. She also fought back with some kicks of her own. This went on for a minute or two. Shego paused and stepped back as Kim stood next to her mother.

"Had enough", breathed Kim from the fight.

"NOW!", shouted Shego.

A beam of red light shot out of the bushes near where they were standing. But instead of hitting Kim, it hit Mrs. Possible.

"Ha you missed", laughed Kim. She did not noticed where the beam went to.

"IDIOT!", shouted Shego and ran toward the bushes where the beam came from.

Kim went after Shego. But before she could reach her, Drakken popped up and they both disappeared in an array of lights, like the beaming on 'Star Trek'.

"What was that all about?", asked Kim to herself.

Kim walked back to where her mother was. What she found was a young teenaged girl with light red hair wearing a white blouse too big for her, hanging almost to her knees. Her white skirt was lying on the floor along with some lacey panties. The girl's feet were too small for the shoes.

"Mom?", asked Kim to the girl.

"Kimmy what happened, I feel so strange", at the sound of her voice, the girl covered her mouth with her free hand. "What's wrong with my voice"

"Hmm mom, I hate to say this, but your voice is not the only thing that has changed", said Kim pointing at her mom's body.

"My hand, my chest my, oh my", said the young Mrs. Possible as she dropped the boxes in her other hand and pulled up the loose skirt and underwear.

Kim took out her communicator. "Wade I have a problem and I need your help".

"What is it?" asked Wade from the screen on the communicator.

Kim went into the story of what happened with Shego and the strange beam. "And when I came back, I found my mom like this", said Kim pointing the communicator toward her newly youthened mother.

"Whoa, Mrs. Possible?" asked Wade.

"Yes Wade it is", said Mrs. Possible holding up her skirt with both hands.

"Hmm let me do a scan.", said Wade. A green beam scanned over Mrs. Possible from head to toe.

"Wade, what did you find?", asked Kim.

"Well from what I'm reading, your mother is now 15 years old", explained Wade.

"I'm WHAT!, that means I'm 2 years younger than my own daughter", said Mrs. Possible almost letting go of her skirt.

"This is so the drama", sighed Kim. "Can you fix this?", she asked Wade.

"No, not without Drakken's device, I'm sorry. I'll look into where Drakken is hiding now.", sighed Wade and faded out from the screen.

"Mom we need to head home for now before we draw too much attention", said Kim, noticing the looks from some of the other shoppers in the mall.

"You're right. Also you better not call me mom when I look like this. Use my first name, that way it won't sound so weird to other people.", said Mrs. Possible.

"Okay Lois, wow that sounds so strange calling you that.", said Kim.

"I know, think about how strange it feels for me. Look you're even taller than me now.", said Lois looking up at Kim's face.


	3. Ep 152A Young again

A/N: Alright! Second Chapter, Nothing Original From Me, Again. :(

Meanwhile, back at the warehouse outside of town.

"You missed Kim, you had a clear shot and missed her", berated Shego.

"Shego, you trying firing it with these tiny hands. Besides, this can work in our favor.", said Drakken trying to calm Shego down.

"How?"

"Kim Possible will need my device to fix her mother, and when she comes, we'll have her right where we want her. This time the plan can't fail.", smiled Drakken and started cackling again.

The ride home was a quiet one for the mother and daughter. Every so often while she was driving, Kim noticed that her now young mother was checking herself in the rearview mirror. She figured that her mother was giving herself a physical.

Lois was looking at her face and how young it looked. She ran her hand down her cheek, feeling the smoothness, no small wrinkles. She opened the front of her loose blouse and looked down. A frown appeared on her face, when she saw her almost flat chest, she was a late bloomer. Lois pulled up her knees, her feet disappearing into the now large skirt, and hugged her legs as she looked out the passenger window.

"Mom, are you okay?", asked Kim as she pulled into the driveway.

"I don't know, this is all too strange for me. I've learned to handle most anything, especially from the things the twins got into. But this is all too much, my high school memories are clearer to me now than my years in medical school and being a mother. It's like the past 25 years were only a dream that I'm waking up from.", said Lois as she turned toward Kim with a scared look in her eyes.

"Mom we'll get through this, I promise. We've better get inside; I'll see if I have anything for you to wear"., mentioned Kim as she opened her door.

Lois followed Kim into the house, while holding onto her skirt with both hands. They made their way to Kim's room.

"Hmmm, let's see. I think I have something in the back.", pondered Kim out loud as she rummaged through her closet.

Lois let go with her hands and her loose skirt fell to the floor along with her panties. She then unbuttoned her large blouse and tossed it to the floor with her now useless bra. While Kim was looking through her old clothes, Lois starred at the wall mirror at a girl she had not seen in a very long time.

"Here we go, these should fit", smiled Kim as she pulled out an old faded pink shirt and a pair of jeans. "I've not worn them since freshman year."

When she turned, she saw her mother naked, standing in front of the mirror, looking at herself. Blushing, Kim placed the shirt and jeans on the bed. She quickly went to her dresser and looked through her underwear drawer. Kim found an old pair of panties and a A-cup bra from junior high, she had judged her mother's size as she stood naked by the mirror.

"Hmm mom, here you go. I think they'll fit", blushed Kim as she handed Lois the underwear and bra.

"Opps, I forgot where I was. Hmm, no need to blush Kimmy, we're both girls.", said Lois as she pulled up the underwear.

"Sorry, I'm just not use to seeing my mother like this.", said Kim.

"I don't feel like a mother right now. Look at me, I'm wearing my daughter's old undies and they fit.", sighed Lois as she put on the A-cup bra.

Lois grabbed the jeans and shirt and put them on as well.

"Wow mom, look at you. You look a lot like I did years ago, except for the lighter hair and blue eyes. You could be my younger sister.", said Kim as she stood next to Lois in front of the mirror.

Lois too also marveled at the similarity to her daughter. "I do don't I."

The two girls in the mirror looked more like sisters than mother and daughter, with the younger one being the former mother. Lois caught sight of the time on Kim's clock.

"Great, your father is coming home anytime now with the twins. What am I going to tell them about this, how will I face them.", panicked Lois gesturing to her body.

"Mom, I'll handle this. And when they are ready, I'll call you into the room.", explained Kim.

"You'll do that for me?", said Lois.

"Sure mom, no big. You've done it for me in the past, now it's my turn.", replied Kim.

"Thanks Kimmy", said Lois as she hugged Kim. The top of her head came to the bottom of Kim's nose.

A few minutes later, the front door opened and the sound of the twins were heard.

"They're here, stay right here mom. I'll call you when it's time.", Kim said as she walked out of her room.

Kim walked out to the living room where she spotted her father and the tweebs.

"Kim, where's your mother?", asked Dr. James Possible.

"Hmmm, about that dad. Something happened today. It all started like this." explained Kim. She went into the whole story of what happened at the mall.

"So mom's our age?", asked the twins at the same time.

"No she's 15 years old right now", answered Kim to her brothers question.

"Where is she now?", asked James.

"She's in my room. MOM YOU CAN COME OUT NOW", the last part Kim said loudly.

As soon as Lois appeared in the living room, the twins rushed up to her. They were amazed how close to their height she was now.

"Cool mom, you're close to our age.", said Tim looking at his younger mother.

"How does it feel to be younger?", asked Jim with curiosity.

The twins bombarded her with all sorts of questions, like does she remember them, is she still their mother, etc.

"Tweebs leave mom alone, she's been through enough already.", frowned Kim as she pulled the twins away from Lois.

"Lois is that you?", asked James as he walked up to the young teenager.

"Yes James it is I'm afraid.", stammered Lois as she looked way up into her husbands face.

"Are you okay?", asked James.

"I'm scared, I don't know what to do", Lois cried and hugged James tightly.

"We'll all help you through this" comforted James as he hugged Lois back. "Right boys?".

"Sure dad", the twins said together.

"I'll order pizza for tonight" said James as he let go of Lois.

"Awesome PIZZA", shouted the twins, giving each other a high five.

"Tweebs", sighed Kim and shook her head.

"Mom we've got a new game we barrowed from Fred's, want to play.", said Jim and Tim as they each grabbed an arm of Lois and pulled her into their room.

Lois turned toward Kim with a pleading look of help me as she was dragged into the twins room.

"It'll be fine mom, just until dinner okay", said Kim before her mother vanished from sight.

James ordered the pizza over the phone. When he was finished, Kim walked up to him.

"Dad, for the first time I don't know what to do or how to help mom", Kim said as she sat down in one of the dinning room chairs.

"Now, Kim I know you can handle this. You've handled more stuff than I care to remember. Right now your mother needs you, remember what I told you?", asked James to his daughter.

"Yah, yah, nothings impossible for a Possible.", replied Kim.

"Right, and I know you will find a way to help her. For now, we need to talk about what to do tomorrow."

"What about tomorrow?", asked Kim.

"Well, one. Your mother can't go to work like she is now. Second, I don't want to leave her here by herself in her condition while you are at school."

"So, you want me to take her to school with me?"

"Yes, I'll call the school in the morning about it. This way you and the boys can keep an eye on her and be ready when Wade finds where Drakken is hiding."

"What do I tell my friends at school?"

"Tell them that she is your cousin, visiting from out of town.", explained James.

"Oh okay, what is mom going to say about this when you tell her.", Kim questioned.

"I'm not going to tell her, you are"

"ME!, why me", said Kim with a shock look on her face.

"It will be better coming from you than me.",

Kim sat there in silence. When the pizza arrived, everyone gathered at the table and ate. Kim noticed a funny look on her mothers face as she ate her dinner. Later that night, after watching a few TV shows, Kim and Lois retreated to Kim's room.

"I'd better sleep here tonight. It feels wrong for me to sleep in the same bed as James.", said Lois as she pulled off her clothes.

"Sure mom, oh here I found some old PJ's for you to wear.", said Kim handing Lois a teddy bear night shirt.

"Thanks" smiled Lois pulling the shirt over her head.

"Can I asked a question?" said Kim also pulling off her clothes.

"Sure what?"

"What was that funny look on your face at dinner?", asked Kim pulling on her PJ's.

"Oh that", sighed Lois as she sat on the bed. "It was the fact that I played that video game of the twins and enjoyed playing with them. I felt like a kid again."

"I see. Hmm, on that thought mom. Dad and I were talking. And we decided that you need to go to school with me tomorrow."

"WHAT, me go to high school again", said a shocked Lois.

"Please let me explain", said Kim waving her arms in front of her.

Kim went into what her father had said before dinner. At the end of her talk, Lois nodded her head in agreement.

"James was right, it will be better for me to go with you. It's just that, I've not gone to high school in a long time.", said Lois.

"I'll be right there to help you.", said Kim hugging Lois.

After their hug, they climbed under the sheets. Just before Kim went to sleep, she got a thought.

"What will Ron think about this?", Kim thought. She shook her head, "No time for that thought, it can wait until morning."


	4. Ep 152B Young again

A/N: As You Can See, Things Get A Little Messy Here, Hence the Advanced Rating, Same Rules, I Don't Own Anything, Not Even Parts of this Fanfic

Later in the middle of the night, Kim woke up from moaning coming from Lois.

"Ooooh Shawn, oooh Shawn", moaned Lois wiggling under the sheets, bumping into Kim every so often.

"Who's Shawn?", thought Kim and tried to go back to sleep.

In the morning, Kim was awakened by the beeping of her clock alarm. She reached over and turned it off.

"Ahhhh", yawned Kim. She felt movement beside her. "Great it wasn't just a bad dream", she sighed as she crawled out of bed.

Kim walked around the bed and gently rocked Lois.

"Time to get up", said Kim.

Lois moaned. "No mommy 10 more minutes", said Lois still mostly asleep.

At that Kim froze in shock. "Did mom just call me mommy?", she thought.

After that brief shock, Kim went back to waking up Lois. This time Lois opened her eyes and woke up.

"It wasn't a dream was it?", yawned Lois looking at Kim.

"I'm afraid not mom", replied Kim. "I have a question though. Last night you were talking in your sleep and you moaned out the name Shawn. Who is Shawn?", she asked.

Lois turned beet red and looked down. "Uhhh Shawn was the boy I dated in my sophomore year before I met your father. I lost my virginity to him.", blushed Lois.

"Oh", said Kim. Not wanting to learn more about her mother's intimate moments, "Mom, I'm going to take a shower now".

"Oh okay, I'll go next."

Kim spent the time in the shower trying to think of a way to explain all that has happened to Ron when he shows up to ride to school. She dried herself off and brushed her teeth and combed her hair. When she opened the door to her room from the bathroom, she saw her mother with a strange look on her face.

"What's the sitch mom?", asked Kim puzzled by her mother expression.

"To put it bluntly, I'm a virgin again", blushed Lois looking down.

"Oh, dad's going flip when he hears this.", said Kim.

"DON'T TELL HIM!", said Lois quickly and with some volume.

"Okay okay, I won't. The shower is all yours", Kim said changing the subject quickly.

Lois, still blushing, took off for the shower. Kim meanwhile took the opportunity to get dressed and ready for school. She packed her cheerleader uniform, because she has practice after school. She also picked out clothes for her mother to wear, they were a little worn but they would do.

"Might need to go shopping for some clothes for mom", thought Kim as she laid the clothes on the bed.

Kim headed to the kitchen and fixed some breakfast for herself. When she had started eating, Lois came out all dressed in the clothes Kim had picked out. She was wearing a denim skirt and light blue shirt.

"Want some?", asked Kim.

"Sure" replied Lois and took some of what Kim had fixed.

They were interrupted by the twins.

"Morning mom", they said together.

"Morning", said Lois is response.

"This will be so cool, mom is coming to school with us", said Tim.

"Yeah!", shouted Jim and gave Tim a high five.

Lois just hung her head, "I totally forgot about that", she sighed.

"No prob mom, I'll be right there if you need me", comforted Kim, placing her hand on Lois's shoulder.

"Thanks", sighed Lois again.

James Possible made he way to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"So how are my girls doing today?", asked James.

"Great dad", smiled Kim.

"Yeah great dad", said Lois.

James, Kim and the twins all froze in place when Lois said 'dad'. Lois slapped her forehead.

"Hmmm sorry about that, my mind wondered again", blushed Lois.

"Sure no problem, your under a lot of stress right now and it's understandable.", said James taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

The rest of the breakfast, everyone was quiet. They all finished and cleaned up. Kim grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. James stopped Lois and gave her a hugged.

"Everything is going to be okay, so cheer up.", said James and gave Lois a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll try", said Lois and gave James one last hug.

Everyone headed for the door. Just as they got to Kim's car, Ron and Rufus, who was sticking out of Ron's pocket, came into view.

"Hey what's up KP", greeted Ron, but then he spotted Lois. "ACK, Kim clone" panicked Ron. "I'll save you KP", he shouted and rushed at Lois.

"RON STOP!", shouted Kim and stepped between Lois and Ron. "She's not a clone. Let me explain".

Ron stopped in his tracks. Kim started telling Ron all that had happened yesterday and who the girl standing next to her was. Ron took it all in, first there was shock then curiosity.

"Mrs P?", asked Ron to the girl next to Kim.

"Yes Ron it's me", said Lois.

"Wow, talk about a second childhood, huh", said Ron.

"Uh huh, Uh huh", nodded Rufus in agreement.

"We better get in the car or we'll be late for school." Said Kim opening the drivers side door. "Mom you can ride in back with the twins".

"Awesome", smiled the twins together.

"Just great", sighed Lois and climbed into backseat.

A/N: I Apologize for the Chapter's Being Short, But It was All in good Time, Now I Better Cheeze it, I think My Lappy's Gonna Overhe


	5. Ep 153A End of a Heroine

When they arrived at school, the twins took off toward the school.

"See ya mom…opps Lois", said Tim, waving back to Lois.

"See ya", said Jim following his brother.

"Now Ron, remember to call me Lois in public", reminded Lois as she got out of the car.

"Sure thing, LP" smiled Ron.

"LP?" questioned Kim.

"Yeah, short for Lois Possible", said Ron.

"Greaaaat, I got a new nickname", sighed Lois.

Lois looked up and saw that Kim and Ron were kissing each other on the lips, passionately.

"Hmm shouldn't we be getting to school", coughed Lois.

Kim pulled back and blushed, "You're right, later Ron", smiled Kim.

"Sure KP", smiled Ron and walked into the school.

"Dad said you needed to go to the school office first. Do you remember where the office is?" asked Kim.

"Yes, I've been to your school before", replied Lois.

"Just making sure, I'll see you between classes. Good luck", smiled Kim and gave Lois a goodbye hug before walking to her first class.

Lois headed to the office, getting some looks from other students as she past them. She blushed when some of the boys were giving her a second look. She went to the front desk.

"Can I help you?", asked the female office clerk.

"Yes, the names Lois Possible. I was told to come to the office.", answered Lois.

"Oh, so you're the new student, your Uncle called earlier. Have a seat sweetie and I'll get everything ready.", smiled the female clerk.

"Sweetie?", thought Lois with a frown. "What do I look like? A little girl in pig tails?"

Lois grudgingly took a seat in one of the wooden chairs. She folded her hands on her lap and waited. She slowly swung her legs back and forth as she waited. The clerk came back thirty minutes later.

"Here you go Lois" said the clerk handing Lois a piece of paper. "This is a sophomore class schedule and the number of your new locker with combination. I got you one next to your cousin's for you."

"Thanks", said Lois politely and got up from the chair.

"Also, I gave your first teacher a call, he's expecting you", said the clerk.

Lois sighed and walked down the hall with her schedule in front of her. She paused in front of the door to the classroom. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked in.

"Ah the new student. Please come forward.", said the teacher. He walked up behind Lois and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Class this is Lois Possible, she is new to the area."

Murmurs whispered throughout the classroom.

"Lois you can take a seat next to Janet", said the teacher pointing to the empty seat.

Lois quietly went to the desk and sat down.

Janet leaned over and whispered to Lois, "Are you related to Kim Possible?"

Lois took another deep breath, "Yes, she's my cousin."

"Cool", smiled Janet.

Lois did not meet up with Kim until lunch period. She was opening her new locker and placing in the books the teachers gave her.

"Lois, so you got a locker next to mine, cool", greeted Kim as she opened her locker. "So how's classes been?", she asked.

"It's a lot different than when I first went to high school", said Lois putting her last book into the locker.

Just then Wade appeared on the screen in Kim's locker.

"Hey Wade what's the sitch?," asked Kim.

"Kim I have a possible lead on the location of Drakken's hideout." , explained Wade.

"Great", said Kim.

"Good news?", asked Lois, peaking from behind the locker door.

"Maybe, I'll need to check on a few things. I'll be in touch", said Wade and faded out.

Ron came walking up. "Hey KP, LP, ready for lunch?"

"Sure let's go", said Kim.

Lois followed Kim and Ron to the cafeteria. After grabbing whatever the lunch lady cooked up, they all sat down at a table.

"Ah man, mystery meat day", sighed Ron poking at the brown grey lump on his plate.

"Peeyooo", said Rufus pinching his nose.

"You eat this?", asked Lois, looking questionably at her lunch.

"You get used to it after a while", said Kim.

During their lunch, Bonnie came walking by. "Who's the new loser to your group?", she asked.

"Bonnie she's not a loser, she's my cousin", said Kim.

"Yeah what EVER", waved off Bonnie tilting her head up and huffed.

As Bonnie walked off toward her friends, Lois whispered to Kim, "Is she always like that?"

"For as long as I knew her." Kim explained.

Ron, Kim and Lois talked about school and current events until the lunch bell rang.

"Lois, I have cheerleader practice after school, so you can meet me by the stands on the field.", said Kim walking to her next class.

"Okay", said Lois watching Kim and Ron give each other a quick kiss before heading off in different directions. "I'm jealous, wait what I'm I thinking, I'm married", thought Lois shaking her head. She then looked down at her schedule. "Wonderful, next is gym", groaned Lois heading to the girl's locker room.

Lois was slightly bashful taking off her clothes in front of other 15 year olds in the locker room. It was one thing with her daughter, but these were strangers and some were more developed than her. After putting on the gym clothes handed to her by the teacher, she followed the other girls out to the gym. Lois was amazed how flexible she was now. Also, she seem to have more energy than before.

"Ah youth", thought Lois with a smile, as she ran the mile.

Lois was glad to hear the final bell, relieved the day was over. "I have a new understanding what Kim goes through at school", she thought as she made her way to the stands by the field.

Lois waited for around 10 minutes before she saw Kim walk out onto the field with the other cheerleaders. They were followed by the football team, who included Ron in uniform. She watched as Kim went through her routines with the others on the squad, all wearing the white, purple and yellow uniforms. Even the twins were practicing their mad dog routine.

"Kim is real good at that", smiled Lois, admiring her daughter.

When she watched Ron practice with the guys, she was reminded of Shawn. She started day dreaming of the days she and Shawn snuck off behind the bleachers to make out. She was still day dreaming when Kim walked up to her.

"Earth to Lois", said Kim.

"Huh what?", stuttered Lois.

"You had a dreamy look to your eyes. Practice is over now.", said Kim.

"Oh sorry, I was day dreaming. So what now?", asked Lois.

"We always head to Bueno Nacho after practice, better food than the school cafeteria"

After picking up the hyper twins, the group headed to Bueno Nacho. Lois was amazed at how much Ron could gulp down.

"You know, this is not half bad", said Lois taking a bite of her naco.

Kim was still wearing her cheerleader outfit while they ate. Her communicator started beeping from inside her bag with her school clothes. She pulled it out, "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Kim, I've found the location of Drakken's hideout. He is hiding in an abandoned warehouse just outside of town. I've downloaded the location into the communicator.", explained Wade.

"You're the best Wade", smiled Kim as Wade faded from the screen.

"BOOYAH!, off to stop Drakken once more.", said Ron gleefully.

"Time to get you grown up Lois", said Kim.

"I hope so, being a teenager again is hard", said Lois.

Everyone piled into Kim's car and head out. Kim made a turn which lead back to the Possible's house.

"Why are we heading home?", asked the twins together.

"Because I'm dropping you two tweebs off", explained Kim keeping focused on the road.

"Awe man, why can't we come", they said in stereo.

"This will be too dangerous for you, besides I need to you contact dad and let him know what is happening.", said Kim making the final turn into the driveway.

"But we can help", the twin whined.

"Jim, Tim listen to your older sister. She is right, this is too dangerous for you." , said Lois who was seating in the backseat with the twins.

"Ohhh okay mom," sighed the twins together.

The twins got out of the car and waved goodbye to Kim, Ron and Lois as they drove off.


	6. Ep 153B End of a Heroine

Kim pulled the communicator out of her bag and gave it to Ron

Kim pulled the communicator out of her bag and gave it to Ron. "Ron look at the map Wade gave me and tell me how to get there", said Kim holding onto the steering wheel with one hand.

At first Ron was looking at the map upside down. "Man, this doesn't make any sense."said Ron. Rufus sighed and then flipped the communicator over. "Ah that's better, thanks Rufus.", said Ron.

Ran was then able to give Kim directions to the warehouse.

"Make the next left and it should be 10 miles out, if I'm reading Wade's map correctly.", said Ron while looking at the screen on the communicator.

Meanwhile, Lois was slightly worried, and her hands were starting to sweat. She was afraid something might go wrong.

Back at Drakken's hideout, Shego was pacing the floor.

"Where is she, it's been a whole day?" grunted Shego in anger.

"Patience Shego, patience. Kim Possible will be here any time now.", calmed Drakken.

"And how do you know this?", asked Shego.

"Well one, her friend Wade is very resourceful. And second, Kim always seems to make a surprise entrance.", answered Drakken who was making adjustments to the juvenator.

"I hate waiting", frowned Shego and she stormed off.

"Ah my precious invention, you'll be my final victory against Kim Possible.", cooed Drakken as he rubbed the juvenator. "Kim Possible, you'll meet your end", cackled Drakken while holding the juvenator above his head.

"That looks like it up ahead", pointed Ron at the large building in the distance.

"I see it", said Kim.

Kim stopped the car some ways away from the building as not to draw attention. All three got out and made their way to the structure.

"Now we need to be quiet as possible, no telling what surprises Drakken has for us.", whispered Kim and they got near.

"Okay", whispered Lois back, following right behind her daughter.

Drakken saw a light flashing on one of his consoles. "Shego, Kim is here.", said Drakken with a wicked grin.

"Prefect, it's about time", grinned Shego as well. Her hands started to crackled with green energy.

Drakken directed his henchmen to the other side of the door. They waited, and it wasn't long before the doors burst opened with Kim jumping into the room.

"Okay Drakken, I don't know what your plan is, but it ends now.", announced Kim as looked at Drakken.

"Well well, if it isn't Kim Possible. Are you looking for this?", asked Drakken holding up the juvenator.

"Yes, now hand it over", demanded Kim.

"Never!, Shego get her", said Drakken.

"My pleasure", grinned Shego and rushed toward Kim.

Kim dodged Shego's first attack. "Ron get the device, mom stay back, I'll handle Shego", she said ducking a kick.

"Right-O KP", said Ron giving her a thumbs up and headed toward Drakken.

"Henchmen stop him", ordered Drakken.

The two goons rushed at Ron.

Shego and Kim dodged and attacked, moving all over the warehouse. Lois was amazed that cheerleader moves could be used as fighting techniques. Ron was busy righting off the two goons.

"Anytime now!", shouted Shego as she dodged one of Kim's kicks.

Drakken aimed and fired the juvenator. Kim saw it coming and jumped out of the way.

"Close one", breathed Kim.

"YOU MISSED, TRY AGAIN!" yelled Shego rushing at Kim again.

"Well stop jumping around" said Drakken pointing the device toward Kim.

Drakken fired once more, but instead of hitting Kim, the beam hit Shego from the side.

"Not me you idiot", screamed Shego the last part coming out in a higher pitched voice.

"Stupid tiny hands", mumbled Drakken.

Kim watched as Shego shrank into her green jumpsuit. Shego had stopped regressing just before she entered childhood, leaving her a very young teen. The sight of Shego her arch nemesis trying to straighten out her now loose uniform, caused Kim to burst out laughing.

"Haahahaha, oh this is just perfect hahaha", laughed Kim.

"Shut up" squeaked Shego in a growl.

But her laughing caused her to be distracted, giving Drakken the perfect opportunity to hit her with the juvenator. The beam was on target and Kim started to glow red.

"Kimmy!" screamed Lois rushing toward her shrinking daughter.

Kim's world grew around her. She felt her cheerleader outfit start to slide off her hips and shoulders. "I feel funny" said Kim in a higher pitch voice. Just before her skirt and white bloomers hit the floor, she grabbed onto them with both hands.

"Who's laughing now Kimmy", giggled Shego. "Tsk tsk, Kimmy you shouldn't play dress-up in your older sister's uniform.", smiled Shego at the 5 year old Kimmy, who was swallowed up in her cheerleader outfit..

Kim pouted and ran toward Shego while holding up her skirt with her hands. "You big poopy head", said Kim and kicked Shego in the shin.

"Ouch, why you little brat", said Shego and gave Kim and huge shove.

Kim flew back a few feet before landing on her bare bottom, her skirt and white bloomers were now are her ankles. Partly because the pain on her bottom and partly due to her new childish emotions, little Kim started crying. Tears rolled down her cheeks, now puffy with baby fat. Seeing her now younger daughter start to cry, caused something to snap in Lois. She rushed and punched the smaller girl in the face. Shego few back a couple of feet.

"Nobody hurts my daughter", said Lois with anger in her voice.

Shego growled," So it's your turn now", and rushed at Lois.

Kim stopped crying as she watched her mother start fighting with Shego. She sniffed a couple of times then squealed, "Yay mommy". Kim caught herself, "Did I just say mommy".

With Shego now smaller and less coordinated, Lois had the upper hand.

"Darn, the settings were off", mumbled Drakken and he played with the controls once more.

Kim took the time to look over her situation, while pulling out her collar, she looked down. "Where me boobies go?", she pondered out loud. Tears threatened to start again.

"Ah ha, prepare to be finished Kim Possible", shouted Drakken cheerfully. He held the juvenator toward the sitting Kim.

"Not on my watch", said Ron and grabbed the device away from Drakken.

Drakken and Ron started a tug-o-war with the juvenator. Each one was trying to get the upper hand and take the device.

"Let go of my invention, whoever you are", grunted Drakken.

"Oh come on, you know my name. How many times do I have to tell you", said Ron tugging on the juvenator.

"Hmm is it Don, no Lon, uh Kon maybe Tom. Who cares just let go", said Drakken pulling harder.

"It's RON STOPPABLE", shouted Ron and pulled with all his might.

The stress on the juvenator was too much and it slipped from both their hands. It flew into the air.

"Noooo", cried Drakken watching his invention tumbled toward the ground.

When the juvenator hit the concrete floor, it fired out a beam. This one barely missed hitting Ron.

"Wooooh, close one", said Ron relieved.

"Yeah", squeaked Rufus from Ron's pocket, wiping his forehead.

But with each bounce on the floor, it fired more beams. This caused Shego and Lois to stop fighting and begin to dodge the random beams heading their way. The goons had already fled the building.

"Ack!" said Shego almost getting hit.

Drakken was not as fortunate as one of the beams struck him. "Noooo not me" he shouted. He could feel himself starting to shrink.

By now sparks and smoke were coming from the juvenator as it hit the floor once more. It was about to blow. On it's last bounce, the juvenator exploded, but not before shooting out one last beam of energy. Kim saw it coming and tried to get out of the way, but she tripped on her clothes and fell down. It struck her in the back.

"NOOOO!" screamed Lois and ran as fast as she could to her daughter.

"KP NOO!" shouted Ron and also ran toward Kim, who was now shrinking.

"I WIN!" yelled a teenaged Drakken, his voice cracking. He was still regressing.

A/N: OMG! Suspense! WHAT BE-ETH HAPPENING TO HER!? Find out Next Chapter!


	7. Ep 154A Hope Returned

And the Moral of the Story is... Good things Come to those who Wait!

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not own Super Smash Bros. Kim Possible or Anything else Mentioned in the Story

* * *

Shego was pleased when she saw Kim get hit with the juvenator. "Finally, a plan of his worked". She then looked down at herself. "He better have a way to reverse this, no way am I growing up again", frowned Shego.

Lois felt Kim grow lighter in her arms as she shrank into her clothes. "Please let it stop, I don't want to lose you", she cried. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

Kim, now around 1 years old, gurgled out, "Mama", and raised her tiny hand to her mother's face. She could fell her baby teeth grow back up into her gums.

Poor Ron was bent down and crying out in anguished, he beloved Kim was fading away right before his eyes. Rufus was joining his friend and owner in tears of sorrow. "Nooooo, Kimmy!", he wailed.

On the other side of the warehouse, a little light blued skinned boy was jumping up and down with glee.

"Me win, Me win,", giggled a 5 year old Drakken jumping up and down in a pile of his clothes, which had fallen off his shrinking body. He failed to notice that his regression had not stopped.

A young teen, almost pre-teen, Shego made her way over to where she saw Drakken last. Her green jump suit was slightly hanging on her limbs and off her hips. She could feel her panties move around inside her suit as her hips no longer could truly support them.

"Dr Dee?", said a shocked Shego as she spotted a naked 3 year old boy standing in a pile of lab clothes.

The little boy turned and looked up at Shego, "She goo, me win. Yiipeee me", he giggled and clapped his hands.

"You sure did, but let's get out of here. You need to make another device. I don't want to go through puberty again."

Shego wrapped some clothes around little Drakken and picked him up. But she failed to notice that the little boy she was carrying was slowly shrinking in her arms. She snuck out of the back door and disappeared.

Back with Lois, she watched as Kim's tiny bald head sink deeper into the cheerleader's uniform. She felt hopeless, as the weight on her arms slowly diminished to nothing but the clothes. Just then the clothes dropped out of her hands and there was no Kim that she could she. More tears came flowing out of her eyes. Unseen by anyone, as they were too caught up in their sorrow, a tiny red glowing sphere floated under Lois's skirt and into her panties. When the clothes had fallen to the floor, it caused the communicator to hit the floor and beep. An image of Wade came into view. He noticed everyone was crying.

"What happened? Why is everyone crying?", asked Wade.

"Kimmy's gone!", teared Ron.

"My daughter is is is..", Lois could not finish her sentence. She put her hands to her face and wept.

Wade got the jest of what they were saying, especially when he spotted Kim's clothes laying on the floor. He too felt tears flowing down his cheeks. Kim was his best friend ever. But his intelligent mind won over his emotions as he decided to scan the area for any hope of Kim still being around. He wiped a few tears from his vision as he used the communicator's sensors to scan the area. First he detected the charred remains of the juvenator, too far gone to get any real data for him to use. As his scanning beam passed over Lois, it beeped. When Wade looked at his computer, he was awe struck. He double checked the readings to make absolutely sure they are correct. All his scans came back with the same answer.

"Guys Guys Kim's not gone, she's still alive!", said Wade excited about his finding.

Ron paused in his wailing, "Whaa What did you say Wade?", he sputtered, wiping his face clear of tears.

"Kim's still alive", repeated Wade.

"My Kimmy is not gone?" asked Lois.

"Where is she Wade? I don't see her anywhere", added Ron looking around.

"Hmmm how to put this, Mrs Possible, how do you feel about being pregnant again?", questioned Wade.

"What do you mean?", said Lois picking up the communicator.

"To put it simply, Kim is a fertilized egg in your womb Lois.", stated Wade firmly.

"SAY WHAT!" loudly blurted Ron in shock.

"I I I I'm pregnant with my daughter?", muttered Lois, lowering the communicator to her lap.

"Yes, and by the looks of it, just conceived.", explained Wade looking at his computer screen, it detected a single cell in the egg that was about to split.

Ron took the communicator from the lap of Lois and faced Wade directly, "You got to fix this Wade"

"I'm sorry I can't, not without Drakken's device and it's destroyed. The only way to bring back Kim now is the old fashion way, and that is about nine months from now.", said Wade, slightly annoyed with Ron.

"I'm pregnant and 15 years old", sighed Lois and new tears formed.

Ron spotted Lois was about to cry again, he put his hand on her shoulder, "Lois, I care for Kim deeply and I'll be there to help with anything you need."

"Thanks Ron", said Lois and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Same here Lois. Give me a call if you need me.", said Wade just before he faded from the screen.

"See you have friends to help you LP, I can't wait to see Kim again.", smiled Ron and helped Lois off the floor.

The ride home was a quiet one. Ron drove since Lois was no longer the age to have a drivers license. She kept looking at her bare stomach and putting her hand on it. When they got to the driveway, Lois had a horrible thought.

"What am I going to tell James?", said Lois at the point of almost panicking.

"You'll think of something. I'll be by in the morning. Goodnite Lois", said Ron.

"Nite Ron", Lois waved as she got out of the car. "What am I going to say", repeated Lois over and over as she walked up to the front door.

Ron left Kim's car in the driveway and walked home. Lois opened the door and walked in. She was greeted by James as she entered the living room.

"Lois, where's Kim?", asked James not seeing his daughter walk in.

Lois did not say anything, only ran up and hugged James tightly and cried.

"Honey what's wrong?" James concerned about Lois's reaction about his question. He rubbed her back.

Lois sat on James lap and wiped her eyes. She began to tell her husband everything that happened at the warehouse. When she got to the part where Kim was hit with the juvenator the second time, she started crying again. At first James was shocked when he heard the news about his daughter and the destruction of the only device that could bring his wife and daughter back to their correct age. His logical mind won out.

"We'll get through this honey, I promise, remember we are Possible's", comforted James hugging his young wife.

'But I'm only 15 now and can't be your wife anymore or a doctor. I have to grow up again.", cried Lois.

The twins were listening from the back hallway, but did not interfere in the conversation.

"Whoa, mom is pregnant with Kim", said Jim.

"And she is only 3 years older than us and has to grow up again", whispered Tim.

"We're going to be Kim's older brothers and mom's younger brothers now", said Jim quietly.

Later that night, Lois sat in Kim's room alone in her underwear. She walked up to the mirror and turned to show her profile. She placed both hands on her bare belly.

"My poor Kimmy, I promise to be a good mother to you for a second time.", smiled Lois.

* * *

Everything's gonna turn out good after all, Good thing, too. or then I'd have to attempt to Add Angst to the Fanfic!

READ AND REVIEW, Y'ALL!


	8. Ep 154B Hope Returned

AC: This is it! The End of Episode 4, Episode 5 Starts off the Official Series!

Disclaimer: I Do not own Kim Possible, Super Smash Bros. or Anything Else

* * *

Lois stayed home for the next few days from school to come to grips with her situation. Ron came by each day and gave support. James, using his connections in the government, became Lois's legal guardian. They came up with a story that Kim had passed away during one of her missions, that was why Lois and the twins were staying home, to morn. When Lois started back to school, she decided to try out for cheerleading to honor her daughter. She made the junior varsity team, wearing Kim's old uniform from when she was a sophomore.

??: Long ago,

A couple of weeks later, the group got a surprise. During one of the twins freshman classes, someone they thought had gone came into the room.

??: The Mamodo King Came across Soul Runes

"Class please welcome a new student, her name is Shego Hall. Please take a empty seat.", said the teacher.

??: Remnants of the World of Trophies and Subspace.

There were two truant officers ushering in Shego from the door. She did not look to happy about being there. Gone was her green jump suit, she was wearing a black shirt and green skirt. Her black hair was pulled into a pony tail.

"We need to tell Ron and Lois about this.", said Tim to Jim.

Shego mostly kept to herself and only scowled at Lois when they passed each other in the halls.

??: He decided that if he dies, the Soul Runes will be Used in the Mamodo Battles.

To the surprise of both of them, Ron and Lois started dating. Questions were rising when Lois started to show her pregnancy. Ron defended her honor when students started calling her names. Lois had to hold off cheerleading as not to harm tiny Kim in her womb. About that time, Shego had vanished.

??: Once the Eighth Pure Heart was Re-encarnated as the Same person as it was last, 15 years remain untill the Death of a King!

Months passed, Ron helped Lois with her Lamaze classes. Lois had her 16th birthday party, now 7 months pregnant. Wade, Ron, and a few other new friends Lois had made, were attending the party. Ronald Stoppable graduated from high school and spent more time with Lois during the summer. The family was having a cookout in the backyard when Lois's water broke.

"Lois what's wrong?", asked Ron seeing the strange look on her face.

"Ron my water just broke, Kimmy is on her way", said Lois feeling the water run down her leg.

"Oh my gosh", panicked Ron and ran around like a chicken with his head cut off.

??: One brave and Adventureous, the Other Pure and Kind

Everyone piled into the car and hurried to the hospital. Lois grunted every time a contraction rippled across her stomach. Once there, they rushed her into the delivery room. Ron stayed by her side, while James and the twins were in the waiting room.

"Deep breaths remember", said Ron holding onto her hand.

"I know", grunted Lois and then took a couple of quick breaths.

"Push, I see the head", said the female doctor.

Lois pushed a few more times, and Kim was born for the second time. Lois was happy when she heard a little babies cry.

"Congratulations, it's a girl", said the doctor holding newborn Kim in her hands.

"Care to cut the cord", said a nurse handing a pair of clippers to Ron.

Ron took one look and fainted onto the floor.

"Ron", giggled Lois.

??: While her Worst Enemy fades back into darkness.

The nurse cut the cord and they cleaned up Kim and weighed her. Ronald Stoppable was put down as the father on the birth certificate. On the other side of the hospital in another delivery room, a 15 year old girl, with black hair, was laying on a table screaming in pain.

"I'll get him for this, his going to pay", screamed the girl.

"Calm down Miss Hall, and push", said the doctor.

"I am pushing!", the girl yelled.

Minutes later another baby's cry was heard.

"Congratulations Miss Hall, It's a girl", declared the doctor.

"WHAT! IT CAN'T BE", screamed the girl.

??: The Queen's Re-Encarnation will take it's Place

The doctor show the girl the newborn baby, sure enough it was a tiny girl with Jet Black Peach Fuzz.

"How?" pondered the girl as she held the tiny newborn in her arms.

* * *

Short Part Ain't it! Cookies for whoever Get's the Last Line from the Mysterious Man and the Baby girl Shego didn't want! Read and Review!


	9. Ep 155 The Daughter of Solid Snake

Long time, No Read, huh.

* * *

"Which Parent Never Wondered what would become of his Child? Which Parent Never got worried about the future of his Child? Today, In Flipside, We are testing the end of the fear of childbirth, Oracle is bringing you answers to your questions, Our Simulation System is based on the analysis of the human genome, it will give you a 100 reliable general idea about the future of your child. Official figures predict that in the Next 5 years after the premier of Oracle in a dimention will reduce crime in that dimention by 90, With Oracle, you have the choice now, the future of your child suits you or will never be."

Oracle: Your Partner for a Better World

* * *

**The Daughter of Solid Snake**

* * *

A Decripid old man with an Eyepatch walks into the room that contains a Fembot, along with three Familiar Faces, The Fembot "Welcome, David." The Man Scowled at the fembot "Your Wife Gave birth to a female specimen. She is in the observation room, taking a rest" "Get on with it" "The Simulation software concerning child A-00001 is about to stop. Please pay attention, every detail is important for the validity of your choice at the end of the Simulation" "Activating Simulation in 5...4...3...2..."

We see a baby, in fetal position, she starts to crawl as grass appears beneth her small body. she gets up and starts walking, Flowers sprouting as she walked. David, Along with a Robot, a Shaman, and a Man in a Jacket that advertises Adult swim, were paying close Attention to the child's infancy. "Good Run so Far" Said the Man, "But she's just an infant..." "That's good, but her Adulthood's gonna be Awesome!" "Are you Thinking about her future or her Body"

She Ages to 6 years old as the sky appears above her head, She's Curious about one of the flowers she made... she touches it and it sprouts in an incredibly fast pace. she the starts to create the world in her own image. She starts playing with a green bubble as the man walked up to the Simulation. "So, Can I Add a decade to her Age?" Normally the other two observers would say 'No' to Seth's Ideas but Their Souls were thinking like Filthy Pigs who like seeing women in the nude, so... "Awesome..." so they Catapulted the girl through puberty, to age sweet sixteen... "Please remain seated, David." said the fembot to the Man, "Don't Approach!" He touches the Screen as it breaks away into nothingness!

"NO!! I WANT THE BOOBIES!!" Said the Man. "Your Daughter is Just Fine, Resume Simulation." They Boot up the screen and see the youth in a jungle. She Touches a dying vine, the roots get bigger and the screens of the observers vanish in mid air! "Flash! She's Darkening on us!" Said the man! "Uh, Oh..." The Dark Roots take hold of her body as she has become a dictactor in her mind, Her Dark Outfit aged her to twenty, Ultimately Ending all control for the Observers. "We're Doomed! We cant have a Dark Future!" "if he does not like it, We're shutting this experiment down" an Army gathers as she commands them to take over the Virtual multiverse, David was shocked at his daughter's future "End The Simulation! NOW!!" A Flash of Light erases the Virtual Dark tomarrow the Empress had in store...

"Your child will unfortionately cause the end of time..." "Do you wish to keep child A-00001, David." "We Advise you to refuse it, David" "Remaining silent will be accepted as a refusal" "David, would you Accept the child" Those lines repeated untill "My Name...Is Snake!" "And her's is Kiara" The Old Shaman said "We're still shutting it down..." Snake was delighted as he saw his daughter, Kiara, For the first time..."

* * *

Basicly, A 10 minute version of the South Park Episode: Britney's New Look (Except The Sacrifice Ritual is to expand corn harvest in our dimention) takes up the Rest of the Episode

* * *

Stay gold, TOM, You'll be Appearing later in the series

Read and Review Y'all!


End file.
